Smoke Rings in the Dark
by i.cecilr
Summary: Set just before 3x01 in Bluebell in Wade's point of view
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** So, I should be writing my religion paper that's due tomorrow but instead, I write a story. Ha, I am just so over college, I'm ready for winter break. It's going to be a long two more years. Anyways, this story starts during the summer in Bluebell, just before Zoe comes back, in Wade's point of view. (So pretty much, a few days before 3x01) Okay, this is my first story so please be gentle with me :) Oh, and I highly recommend listening to the album _Smoke Rings in the Dark_ by **Gary Allan**. I originally had no intention of writing this story but listening to that album (and thinking of my hometown down south) I was a little inspired. Plus it's just a really good album so there's that reason, too!

I do not own _Hart of Dixie_ or any characters in this story. However, I do own a 10 page paper I should be doing...

* * *

**Chapter One**

You know, I haven't smoked a cigar in years. I used to smoke 'em all the time in high school with my buddies around the bonfires after football games, but then I just decided to quit, until tonight. After another long shift at the Rammer Jammer, I still don't have it in me to fire up my amplifier and guitar. Dammit, I told myself that I wouldn't dwell on it yet, here I am. Now, I sit on my porch with a cigar in my left hand and a cold beer in my right, and I just stare at that house. I don't know why I stare cause I sure as hell know those lights inside won't light up that house. I guess I just tell myself that I'm just staring into space but I know myself better than that. I miss her. I've been missin' that girl for months now.

Telling that damn girl that I loved her is a first for me on so many levels. The only person I have ever said those words to was my momma so I guess you could say I haven't said 'em for a good 20 years. I know I'm the one who screwed up our relationship but I still can't figure out why she left. Relationship or not, she had everything she needed here; friends, a nice town, her practice, yet she just left. I can't help but feel like I'm the one to blame for her leaving, even though she'll probably never come out and say it.

So, here I sit, blowing smoke rings in the dark and sippin' my beer, thinking of everything I shouldn't be thinking of. Damn, I need to get a life. I need to focus on my work and my life in this small ass town. I can't keep thinking about this one girl who isn't coming back. I need to move on. Question is, how do I just move on? Everyday at work, I'm still expecting her to walk in, sit at the bar, and ask for her usual glass of wine. Everything in Bluebell has a memory so it doesn't exactly help that this town is so damn small. There's no one I could talk to; to them we're either Zade, as Dash's damn blog calls it, or not and that's all my fault. I guess the only person I could talk to with be Crazy Earl but he would be too drunk to respond or remember what I told him in the mornin'. I can't talk to Lavon, him be Zoe's "bff" and all so really, I'm pretty much alone with this. I guess the only thing to do is go on with my life with the memories of Zoe. So, to start with, I'll get eat my cereal in Lavon's kitchen, just like old times.

* * *

"Mornin' Lavon."

"Mornin' Wade. Figured you be at work by now," Lavon said as he sat down with his bowl for cereal.

"Nope. New day, new Wade. Come to think of it, when I get off of work, I think I might play me some Xbox tonight, wanna join?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think i'll pass. And what's with the 'new Wade'? You feelin' all right?"

"I pretty much got as much pep in my step as anyone could have. I'm done sittin' here feelin' sorry for myself. That's not exactly how the folks of Bluebell know Wade Kinsella. Come to think of it, I might turn my Xbox night into a game of strip Gran Turismo with a few lady friends."

"Uh huh. Well, you have fun with that. Have fun being your old self." With that, Lavon walked out the door.

So, I guess you could say Lavon is still a little pissed about what happened between Zoe and I. Yeah, well join the damn club because I feel like the president of it. Really, strip gaming with a few ladies sounds like a lot of fun but I probably won't have it in me to pick up a few girls and bring them home. No, I'll probably just go to work, come home, have a beer and smoke a cigar, then hit the hay. So much for having a fun Saturday night.

"You know Wade, you should really consider going to some of the town meetings. They do talk about the Rammer Jammer and since you and both own it, I feel as if you-"

"Lemon, please save it. Anything that happens during your little meetings will eventually make their way towards me anyways."

"Well, yes that may be true, but we discuss other things and since you are an owner of a business in the town, I highly recommend you come."

"You can recommend all you want, but you won't be seeing my face in those meetings."

"What is wrong with you, Wade? I ran into Lavon this mornin' and he was telling me how you were too cheerful for his liking this mornin' and I'm not seeing that. Wade, you're not bipolar are you? I know doctors are the last thing you want to think about but-"

"Lemon, stop please. No, I'm not bipolar and if you must know, I'm tryin' to make a change in my life."

"Well, the first change you can make is accompanying me to the town meetings." With that, she turn swiftly on her heel and walked away.

"I ain't going to any town meetin'!"

Damn, sometimes when I feel like a need some female company in my life, I get too much of it from Lemon Breeland. And I'll be damned if I have to go to one of those stupid meetings. The closest thing I'll get to that meeting is when I'm in the Dixie Shop gettin' some more beer. Ha, and there just so happens to be a town meeting tomorrow. Looks like I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow morning since the Rammer Jammer won't open till noon. Ah hell, who am I kidding, I don't sleep, I just lay there and stare into the darkness until I see the sun shining through.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Once again, coming home after work is nothing new. Same old, same old; like clockwork pretty much. I reckon Lavon is sweet with AnnaBeth right now, like he's been all summer. I let that thought fly quick through my mind as I head straight for the fridge to get my usual beer. You know, I'm sick of havin' this same routine everyday of my damn life. With that being said, I get up and turn on the Xbox to play me some Gran Tourismo. Looking around for my controller, I come across the game that I haven't had an desire to play in months, Halo. You see what I mean when I say that everything in Bluebell has a memory? Hell, everything in my house has a damn memory. Now that my mind is loaded with so many memories, I just sit and stare at the television screen with my beer in my hand. I could be like George Tucker and say that the moment Zoe Hart walked her little shorts into Bluebell, she ruined my life, but I could never say that. That girl didn't ruin my life, she made me realize that there's more to life than being the town Casanova. That being said, I tell her I love her, hoping she'll stay, but with those three words that came out of my heart and mouth, she goes to New York. I couldn't hate her for that; it's her life and who am I to tell what and what not to do. Damn, what the hell? I need a therapist.

While getting what little shut eye I usually get, I get irritated with my damn phone. Every time I ignore it, the damn thing rings again. After about five minutes of listening to it go off and on, I reach for it. Reckon I'll start my day off with a little annoyance who won't leave me be.

"What."

"Wade Kinsella, do you not remember any of the conversation we had yesterday?"

"I remember telling you to save it."

"I clearly remember telling you that since you are an owner of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"You know very well that if you're not here in ten minutes or less, I'll be over there to get you myself."

With that, I hang up the phone, needing to hear no more. I know that if anyone let Lemon Breeland into my house, she would clean it and turn it into one of little dollhouses. That's the last thing I need to see. I don't need to be setting my beer on a doily that's on the table. There's no manhood in that.

After getting my shower, I dress in my usual jeans, flannel shirt, and boots, grab a few beers and walk out the door. One good thing about not having a neighbor anymore is I don't have to worry about going to fix that damn fuse box every hour of the day.

"Wade, I knew you would show up!"

"Yeah, like I had a choice.."

"What was that?" Lemon gives me that look that everyone runs away from. She know's everyone in town will do anything for her when she gives them that look but not me. I ain't that gullible.

"You know Lemon, it's too nice for me to be sittin' in some church. Also, you and I both know that a church is no where I belong at the moment, so i'll just sit outside here and wait for you guys to finish."

"Wade, the whole point of coming here this morning is to be part of the town."

"And I am, just not in there when I'm sweatin' my skin off."

"Okay, that's just gross but I'll be expecting to see you out here when we finish. I'm glad you're finally makin' some progress." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

What the hell was that supposed to mean, "makin' some progress"? Just because I don't want to do everything this town wants me to do doesn't mean I'm some sort of loser. They might not think of me as a loser but I feel like it. I see the looks they give me when I walk around town sometimes. Sure, I can be the local hero every beginning of the month when I have to bring Crazy Earl down from the roof, but they will never look at me the same after what happened between Zoe and I. You know, if it wasn't for that damn blog, they probably wouldn't know half of it.

So after sitting on the hood of my car, now on my third beer, for about an hour now, I assume that that stupid meeting is almost done. Just as I close my eyes, I hear the familiar sound of heels walking towards me. Now, I know it's got to be just my imagination. The clicking of heels continues coming towards me with the sound of a rolling suitcase. I turn my head and open my eyes and standin' there right in front of me is that familiar pair of short shorts.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is another short chapter but real life is calling my name. That being said, I have to go work my double -_- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! That makes me so happy waking up and seeing all of the notifications.


End file.
